Ranma's Shampoo
by TheManicBunnyRabbit
Summary: Let me know if you can think of a better title for this story. I wrote this somewhat late at night so it might not be my best work. Its mostly about Ranma solving his fiancee problems with Shan Pu's help.


Ranma's Shampoo  
  
Disclaimer: I haven't wrote one single disclaimer yet, and I probably should. Lets just say I'll look into it.  
  
Authors notes: Let me know if there are any mistakes in this story, or things I should change. This is my second fanfic and I wrote it in about two hours. If you want me to continue it, well I can try can't I? I usually write shorter stories and spend more time editing, but I really wanted to get a second fanfic done.  
  
It was a regular school morning and Ranma was walking on the fence tops as usual, he said it was for balance practice, but it was really to be as far away from Akane as he could possibly get. Even though he really cared for her, he just didn't like being around her more than he absolutely had to. It could be because every time he was around her he'd be blamed for something, malleted, and/or fed some poison Akane called "food".  
Ranma heard a familiar chiming sound and looked up in time to see Shan Pu riding her bicycle along the fence top and headed straight for him. "Airen!" she called out, only seconds later both of them were lying in a mangled heap on the side of the road. "Shan Pu, do you always have to do that?!" Ranma asked while trying to detach a mangled bicycle and overly energetic Amazon from his person. Shan Pu was too busy snuggling against his body to answer the question.  
Akane reminded Ranma of her presence by making a low growling sound and waving around her best mallet in a threatening manner. Ranma grimaced and closed his eyes, expecting to be smashed very painfully into the pavement at any moment. After several minutes had passed and he was still conscious Ranma began to worry. He opened his eyes and saw Akane was walking towards school, leaving him behind. Ranma wasn't quite sure if he should be relieved or very afraid, this just wasn't how Akane went about doing things.  
He increased his efforts to struggle free so he could catch up with Akane and try to work things out, maybe she was giving him the silent treatment or something. "Shampoo too too happy. Violent-girl give up and now Airen all Shampoo's. Airen go on date with Shampoo tonight for celebrate, yes?" Ranma nodded "yeah, whatever. Just get off a me." The amazon detached herself and smiled triumphantly before skipping down the street.  
  
* * *  
  
Akane didn't even bother being angry at Ranma, no matter how angry she got he was still an insensitive, perverted, jerk. She remembered seeing Ranma and Shampoo groping each other only minutes ago and frowned. "Two can play at that game" she muttered to herself as she quickly walked through the school gates. Plans began to form in her devious mind, maybe she could make Ranma treat her better by making him realize that he didn't own her and could lose her at anytime.  
She remembered back to the fight when Ryouga had used the breaking point technique for the first time. Akane blushed, remembering that she'd been the prize. Sometimes she wished that Ryouga had been the one to win her, he was so much better than Ranma. Ryouga didn't insult her, he liked her cooking, he was always nice, he could look so cute at times and he always tried to put Ranma in his proper place.  
  
* * *  
Ranma was unable to sleep in any of his classes, he had too much on his mind. The pigtailed boy was thinking about how he'd go about telling Akane he'd made a date with Shan Pu. Visions of mallets filled his head and the class room suddenly seemed to get a few degrees hotter. A date with Shan Pu wasn't that bad when he thought about it. She was probably the most beautiful of all his fiancee's, he could still remember her curves pressing against his body earlier this morning.  
It wasn't that Ranma disliked Shan Pu, it was that the way things were going he'd never be able to choose a fiancee, wether it was the one he wanted or not. If he ever even married one of them the other two would go crazy.  
  
* * *  
  
Shan Pu was in the back room of the restaurant, rummaging through her great-great-grandmothers magic herbs and potions, looking for anything that would be helpful on her date. She wondered where her Airen would take her tonight, she didn't really care though as long as they were together. He was so sexy, she'd give anything just to touch and hold him.  
There was a "thud" behind her and she turned to see Kuh-lon, the shrivelled old Amazon matriarch on a stick. Shampoo smiled "Shampoo have too too good news Great-Grandmother. Ranma take Shampoo on date!" The elder amazon managed a grin on her withered old face while her large expressive eyes glinted with deviousness, "that is good news Shan Pu. Here, let me help you get ready." She then joined her great-granddaughter in rummaging through the various magical items.  
  
* * *  
  
Mousse was outside the window, cleaning the pavement around the neko- haten, when he heard his beloved Shan Pu speaking to the old ghoul. When he heard the words "Ranma" and "date" used in the same sentence he felt his chest tighten and panic building.  
Mousse adjusted his glasses, he would have to protect his Shan Pu from Ranma, even if it meant he had to follow them on their date in his cursed form. He was actually sort of glad he had a cursed form, and one with wings at that. He went back to his sweeping, but his mind was elsewhere.  
  
* * *  
  
Ranma and Akane were walking home together, but neither were saying anything. He wasn't sure if he should be apologizing or just wait for her to start speaking to him again. Ranma was no good with relationships, having three fiancee's didn't seem to really help much in that area either. Ranma could be very romantic if he wanted to, its just that he didn't.  
He didn't even want to think how crazy things would get if he started acting romantic to any of the girls that were currently chasing after him. Ranma shook his head and continued walking along the fence. He'd have to tell Akane about the date with Shan Pu sooner or later, he didn't think he'd be able to just break off the date and Shan Pu seemed to really be looking forward to it.  
  
* * *  
  
Ryouga wandered around the hallway, he wouldn't admit himself that he was lost, not after he had finally found the Tendou Dojo after months of searching. He'd walk a thousand miles just to see Akane's beautiful face and her sweet smile, if only he could finally express his love for her. Ryouga blushed just thinking about the confession he so wanted to give, if only he weren't such a dam coward.  
He stopped in front of one of the doors when he heard the most beautiful voice in the world. He reached towards the door and was about to knock, but paused when he heard the topic being discussed and with whom. "Ranma, I don't care if your going on a date with that Amazon bimbo", a moment later their was a startled reply "Akane, are you feeling alright?" Ryouga choose that moment to knock on the door, his face was twisted into a vicious snarl. He'd avenge Akane and pound Ranma into a bloody pulp for two timing her.  
The door opened revealing Akane, Ryouga's anger was immediately forgotten as he gazed upon his beloved. "Ryouga! Just the person I wanted to see" Akane invited Ryouga in and turned to Ranma. "I think we're done here. Why don't you leave now?" The pigtailed boy frowned and walked dejectedly from the room muttering "stupid 'Kane, stupid P-chan."  
Ranma closed the door and was just about to walk to his room when he heard Akane's voice saying "so Ryouga, how would you like to go on a date tonight?" The pigtailed boy felt anger rise within him "s-s-s-s-sure A-a-a- a-a-kane!" the lost boy stuttered in reply. Ranma's frown deepened and he quickly made his way to his room. He still had to figure out where he was going to take Shan Pu for their date, besides it wasn't as if he cared about that stupid tomboy. Ranma wanted to take the beautiful amazon somewhere where there would be no cold water and an abundance of hot. He did not want to spend the night with a c-c-c-c-at! He could barely even think the word let alone handle seeing one. That narrowed the list of possible places considerably.  
He couldn't take her to the park incased it rained or they got to close to the pond, or there were little brats with water guns or..... well there were a lot of cold water sources there. He didn't want to go to the movie theater after what happened last time. The only place he could think of was the hot springs joint just outside of town, he'd have to convince Shan Pu to wear clothing, but that shouldn't be too hard to do. He just hoped it wasn't too romantic or anything.  
  
* * *  
  
Ranma sniffed the cool night air and walked towards the neko-hanten. He adjusted the green Chinese hat he had on, the one with the orange star on it. He didn't think he'd worn these cloths since he thought Tsubasa the cross dresser was actually a girl. He shuddered in remembrance and picked up his pace, no telling what kind of weirdo's hung around Nerima at night.  
He was soon at his destination and entered the restaurant, it was about seven so there were still some costumers having dinner, looking around he spotted the old ghoul staring at him. "Son-in-law!" she called out and waved to him from where she balanced atop her walking stick. Ranma walked over towards her, "is Shan Pu ready yet?" he asked. The old ghoul grinned "she'll be down shortly. So where do you two love birds plan on going?" Ranma flinched "the um... hot springs place just outside town."  
The old ghoul's laugher cackled throughout the room, startling many of the customers. Ranma took a nervous step back and remembered one of the reasons he disliked the old ghoul so much. He just hoped they hadn't planned anything devious for tonight, which they most likely had.  
  
* * *  
  
Shan Pu fingered the gold necklace she wore before tucking it under her shirt, next she checked the vile she had hidden in her pocket. She had alost hidden several other items in her purse, such as magic love powder made from passion spice. "Shan Pu all ready for date now" she said aloud and smiled happily before bouncing down the stairs to great her Airen with a super glomp. Ranma smiled weakly "hey Shamps, your going to need a bathing suit tonight, okay? The amazons mind began to fill with many wonderful fantasies and she quickly left, returning a moment later with a very skimpy two piece bathing suit.  
Ranma managed to lead the over excited amazon girl out of the restaurant and they began walking down the street. "So where Airen take Shan Pu?" she asked. Ranma nodded "hot springs, its not too far from here." Shan Pu snuggled into Ranma's side, feeling her Airens well muscled body against her own, she could get used to this. Shan Pu fingered the vile in her pocket "soon Ranma-airen, you'll be all mine..."  
"What!?" Ranma asked in shock. Shan Pu blushed "did Shan Pu say that aloud?" Ranma shook his head and continued walking, trying to forget the incident.  
Several meters behind and a few hundred above a white duck flapped its wings, faint light reflecting off its large glasses. The duck grinned evilly and swooped down lower.  
  
* * *  
  
Akane and Ryouga walked down the street, hand in hand, unfortunately Ryouga had insisted on leading the way and they were both now horribly lost in the middle of nowhere. Ryouga was starting to get panicked, he finally had a date with Akane and he couldn't even find the movie theater, this had to be Ranma's fault. Only Ranma could mess his life up this badly.  
Akane who had been quiet for some time now spoke up "hey Ryouga, it looks like there's a hot springs place over there", she pointed to the bottom of a mountain where there was a large building with small pools scattered around, some of them had large dividers to offer privacy. Ryouga frowned "I guess it'll have to do. Did you bring a bathing suit?" he asked. The youngest Tendou nodded her head, having planned on ending up almost anywhere during this date. Ryouga blushed picturing Akane in a skimpy two piece bathing suite and blood slowly began to trickle from his nose. Akane shook her head and dragged Ryouga towards the hot springs.  
  
* * *  
  
Shan Pu and Ranma walked towards a secluded hot spring further up the mountain, it was already getting dark out and not too many people were still around. Shan Pu squeezed her Airen's hand and was pleased when she felt the pressure being returned. When the reached their chosen hot spring they slowly slip into the inviting hot water. Shan Pu moaned as she felt her muscles loosen up. Smiling over at Ranma she said "Shan Pu so happy to be here with Airen." Ranma nodded "me too, its nice to get away from all the other fiancee's once in a while."  
Shan Pu was surprised that Ranma actually wanted to be with her, though she new it would only be a matter of time before she won him over with her affections. "Ranma admit Shan Pu wife and go back China now?" she asked hopefully. Ranma sadly shook his head "not that easy Shamps, I can't break off the other engagements without destroying both my honor and the honor of the girls I don't marry." Shan Pu frowned "Shan Pu understand honor, but there must be a way for Shan Pu and Ranma be together."  
The pigtailed boy closed his eyes "I've tried to think of a way to get out of this with everyone's honor intact, but I couldn't come up with a dam thing." The purple haired amazon grinned "Shan Pu good at scheming." Heavy splashing and loud giggles came from a nearby hot spring, followed by some playful shouting. It was obvious that the voices belonged to both Akane and Ryouga. The pigtailed boy moaned "aww man, what are they doing here?" The amazon rubbed her chin and her eyes narrowed. "Hmmmm?" She had the three magic items she'd brought on the date in a plastic bag which she'd hidden in her ample cleavage.  
Shan Pu removed the items from her hiding place and headed for the hot springs, the necklace in one hand and the vile in the other. The vile contained a love potion that would react to whoever was wearing the necklace at time of ingestion, Shan Pu had been planing on going to the movies with Ranma and would have slipped it into his drink.  
Both Akane and Ryouga were too occupied with each other to notice the stealthy amazon. Once within reach, using speed acquired from "chestnuts roasting on an open fire" technique she slipped the necklace on Akane and poured the potion down the lost boys throat. She then turned to see the wide eyed Ranma. "One down!" Shan Pu informed him cheerfully while performing a very cute victory dance. Ranma nodded, still too shocked to say anything. Shan Pu grabbed his hand and they began walking aimlessly amid the hot springs, behind them Akane and Ryouga were locked in a deep, passionate kiss.  
Shan Pu leaned into Ranma and the pigtailed boy finally managed to speak. "Wow! That was really good Shamps. I'd a never thought up something like that." The purple haired amazon grinned. "You got any idea's on how to deal with Ukyou?" he questioned. Shan Pu pointed to the hot springs before them and they saw a pair of glasses lying in the grass, light faintly reflecting off the large lenses.  
In the hot spring itself they saw a naked Mousse surface from the water and hug a startled Ukyou, murmuring about his eternal love for his beloved Shan Pu. Ukyou raised her fist and was about to send the blind boy into orbit when Shan Pu emptied the packed of love powder into her hand and blew it into the Okonomiyaki chef's face. Ukyou's eyes widened as she inhaled the powder and began to giggle. She then did a perfect imitation of Shan Pu's voice in a very seductive tone "Silly duck boy" she said, pulling him closer to her body.  
The real amazon grinned "Shan Pu have too too good idea." She walked over to the hot springs and quietly crunched the pair of glasses beneath her feat. Ranma turned to Shan Pu and a million thoughts raced through his head. He had been expecting to spend his entire life being chased by three crazy girls without ever being able to get close to anyone, and now there was a strong possibility that he was free. He smiled excitedly at the amazon and their lips locked, Ranma then pulled Shampoo towards an out of the way hot spring to celebrate his new found freedom and happiness with his wife. 


End file.
